


Lost and Found

by Th3spian



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Campfires, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3spian/pseuds/Th3spian
Summary: On a cold night in a dense forest, Ritsuka and her Servants meet Kroos, who has become separated from her group. They all share a meal while waiting for help to arrive.Cross Our Hearts 2020 - Day 3: Bread
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Cross Our Hearts





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in one day for Cross Our Hearts. I just wanted to write something cute involving my favorite Arknights character. Please don't take it too seriously.

The crackling of the fire filled Ritsuka’s ears as she took out her rations. She and her Servants had spent the entire day hiking through a dense forest that seemed to go on forever. Once night fell, it was clear that they had no choice but to set up camp. Mash and Astolfo, who were accompanying her on this mission, stood guard.

Though Mash always took care not to eat more than she needed, Astolfo would stuff their face if given half the chance, which had happened before. It was for this reason that Ritsuka always carried more rations than she thought she needed. It was enough that if they met someone who decided to travel with them, there would still be enough for everyone. They were just about to sit down to eat when they heard a series of loud, rustling noises. It sounded like break time was over.

“Get behind me, Senpai!” Mash shouted as she held her shield out in front of her, standing between Ritsuka and the source of the sound. Astolfo unsheathed their sword, preparing for the worst. The noises became louder and louder. Whatever was out there was heading their way.

A large pair of rabbit ears poked out from the top of the bush, which perplexed Ritsuka. They had yet to see a single rabbit, or even a burrow, in the entire forest. What could one of this size be doing here?

The creature peeked its head all the way out, revealing a human-like face and hair. Its eyes remained closed as Mash waited for her orders.

Astolfo, on the other hand, lowered their sword. “Hello!” they called out, waving at the creature.

“Hey there,” the creature called back in a relaxed, feminine voice. “Sorry if I startled you or anything.”

“Identify yourself,” Mash demanded, still keeping her guard up.

“I’m Kroos, from Rhodes Island. I don’t mean any harm. I’m just lost.”

Mash looked back at Ritsuka, then back at Kroos. “Alright, come on out. Slowly.”

Kroos followed the instructions, putting her crossbow away as she did so. Having resolved the conflict peacefully, Mash and Astolfo relaxed.

“I don’t believe I’ve heard that name before,” Ritsuka said. “Are you a Servant?”

Kroos tilted her head to the side. “Servant? What’s that?”

“You know what? Forget it.” Ritsuka held up a piece of bread from her bag. “We were just about to eat dinner. Are you hungry?”

The four sat in a circle around the fire. As Mash passed the food around to everyone, Kroos explained that she and her allies had been searching for supplies when she wandered off. As expected, she had never heard of Chaldea, and Ritsuka had never heard of Rhodes Island. They were complete strangers.

“I really do appreciate your kindness,” Kroos said after finishing her meal. “We’re so used to being feared or attacked by everyone that not having to watch my back for a few minutes is such a relief.” She held her forearm up to the fire, showing the crystal-like scars all over her skin. “In case you couldn’t tell, I’m infected.”

“Infected with what?” Astolfo asked.

“Oripathy. It’s highly contagious, and will probably kill me eventually. We’re trying to find a cure, but in the meantime, all I can do is smile through the pain. That’s how I’ve been able to...hang on.” Kroos’s ears perked up, interrupting her monologue. She stood up and turned around. “Fang! Is that you?!” she shouted into the distance. Whoever she was talking to was too far away for anyone else to hear, but it didn’t seem like a hallucination.

“Sounds like someone’s found you,” Mash remarked.

Kroos nodded. “Yep, I’d better get going. Hope you find that Holy Grail thing you were talking about.” She took her crossbow back out and headed on her away, leaving Ritsuka and her Servants behind.

Once again, the fire was the only sound remaining. Ritsuka doubted whether she would ever see her new acquaintance again, but she didn’t regret having broken bread with someone in need of company.


End file.
